starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Gideon Corey
Gideon Corey was born near the end of the Clone Wars (20 BBY) on Coruscant; the difficulties of the Jedi Order during that time prevented them from taking the Force-sensitive Corey in for training, but they were aware of him - until their annihilation and his travel offplanet to the Corporate Sector when he was barely a year old with his parents. Before and During the Battle of Yavin Gideon spent the first twenty years of his life in the Corporate Sector, learning everything his father could teach him about business and money-making. The boy also became exceptionally adept at affecting the minds of others through the Force, though his parents never got the chance to tell him about his Force sensitivity; two years prior to the Battle of Yavin, Gideon's parents were killed by ungrateful clients who had failed to receive their goods on time. Gideon became a businessman, working under some of the more powerful men in the Corporate Sector, and earning a fortune through both the Force and the "tricks of the trade" that his father had taught him. A few years before the Battle of Yavin, Gideon met Eric Noble and went with the other man to the Imperial Academy; they advanced quickly, graduating from Carida as Stormtroopers, but as soon as the Empire destroyed Alderaan, both men were gone. From the Battle of Yavin to the Battle of Endor The four years of the most heated part of the Galactic Civil War changed Gideon's outlook drastically. When many of his acquaintances and some of his friends were killed in normal trading routes by the Empire looking to get rid of Rebel freighters, Gideon went to the Rebellion and sponsored some of their spacecraft work. It was the least he could do, he decided, since they were ridding the Galaxy of its bane, the Emperor. When the Battle of Endor hit the HoloNet, Gideon ceased his funding of the Rebellion - they could take it from there, however they wanted to. During this time, he and Eric worked as mercenaries and smugglers, doing odd-jobs throughout the Galaxy; only after the destruction of the Death Star at Endor did they return to the business life in the Corporate Sector. From the Battle of Endor to the Solace Launch Four years passed as Gideon worked as a businessman in the Corporate Sector once more. He managed to get his hands on a Carrack-class cruiser, which he named the Sky's Business. He used it in his shipments and control of his business associates - when "convincing" them simply didn't cut it. These four years were as uneventful as any in Gideon's life. The Solace Around eight years after the Battle of Yavin, Gideon approached some business associates; they knew of the Sky's Business and they knew Gideon did not like all the fighting going on between the Rebellion - the "New Republic" - and the remnants of the Empire. He worked out a deal with them, offering passage and protection in return for considerable amounts of payment. They liked the idea - both the escaping of the Empire's wars, and the offered protection for what would later be called Solace Colony. Gideon agreed, as long as he was the Head Administrator of the expedition, and as long as Eric was near the top, as well. With the expedition underway, he renamed the Sky's Business to the Solace, in respect for the colony itself. Being in charge of the colony, even for that first year, which they spent searching for a permanent location, changed him for the better. As a businessman, and even while working for the Rebellion in the Emperor's later years, he had been cruel and heartless in his dealings with most people. Ever since his parents were killed, he added one rule to their doctrine: if you don't get your way, make your way. It had made Gideon exceptionally successful in business, but when an entire colony of largely pacifistic sentients was his responsibility, it was no longer so easy; he learned compassion, of sorts, and that only increased exponentially in the years that followed. That first year took them all over the Galaxy, it seemed. When the expedition started - it had begun on Chandrila, where Gideon has taken the Sky's Business to pick up the colony - it followed the Hydian Way from there until it reached the Corporate Sector, where it turned toward Mon Calamari and followed the Perlemian Trade Route back Coreward until it reached Anari. There, it turned down once more, toward Bimmisaari, then further, toward Hutt Space, until it chanced upon a very strange station indeed. The colony decided diplomatically that this station - despite its mysterious background and strange status - was the place for them. Gideon was against it from the beginning, but he was willing to placate the colony. They dismantled the Solace and used it to bolster the bulkheads and the station itself, even creating a docking pad for potential visitors - though they did not expect any, given the station's remote location. They once again transferred the name Solace to their new locale, creating Solace Station for the annals of the colony. Gideon was less pleased with the situation. That unpleasantness only increased with time. In the first two weeks, Gideon confronted a long-dead Jedi spirit, that of Master Cogi Nocor, who informed him of his Force sensitivity - though he did not think much of it - and warned him that the station would kill them all if they did not leave immediately. That much he was willing to accept, but try as he might, the Council - established by the colony members - continually refused that "suggestion". He could have made an executive decision, but he knew that the colony would not go along with it, anyway. Those events took place on the lower levels of the colony - as a result, Level Eight and onward were eventually considered off-limits. Gideon unhappily administrated the colony for the next six years, watching with growing dismay the lengthening number of unexplained crimes and deaths throughout the colony. Six years after establishing the colony on the station, he took a security detail to Level Eleven to find a pair of teenagers who stupidly ventured down to the forbidden levels. Something went wrong with the security team, and they killed each other off; the only survivors were Gideon, the two teenagers, and Jelik Quickdraw, a Nosaurian. Jelik took the teenagers back to the colony, but Gideon remained on Level Eleven to find out what happened to the other security officers and put a stop to whatever was going on. That quest led him down to Level Twenty-One, where he once again met the spirit of Jedi Master Cogi Nocor. Nocor explained the situation in more detail: the station was made by the Rakata, an ancient race of sentients who had enslaved almost the entire Galaxy - but they had been imbued into the very duracrete through the Dark Side of the Force, and it latched onto anyone who stayed for too long; as a result, the Jedi - like Nocor - that had used the station as a training facility several millennia earlier became similarly ensconced. Nocor also taught Gideon some use of the Force, but explained that the ease with which he learned was largely due to the power of the station itself - and that much of his newfound power would leave him when he left the station, if that ever occurred. Resolved to save the colony from destruction, regardless of what they wanted, Gideon returned to the top levels of Solace Station, where he found his old friend Eric in Gideon's old position. More importantly, he found a smuggler ship, the Purgatory's Escape, captained by one Ragnar Starflight, docked with the station. He explained what had happened and what Nocor had told him to those in charge, including Omwati smuggler Jex Sirri and Gideon's Rodian colleague and friend Kiuwo. That began another expedition for the Solace, a much different one, that led to the very bottom levels of the Rakatan station. Gideon led that expedition. Its goal was the destruction of a console which tethered the spirits of anyone who died on the station to that station, not allowing them to leave and become one with the Force. The Dark Side, being extremely powerful on board the station, fueled Gideon's defense of his comrades as the Rakatan spirits attacked; he not only repelled their attack, but utterly destroyed several of those spirits. Extremely weakened by that action, he was supported by Eric, Kiuwo, Jelik, Pr'seyd, Carveik, and Jex Sirri for much of the rest of the mission. When the strike team finally reached the bowels of the station, they were thinned down to seven from sixteen. Gideon entered a trance in the Force, calling on it to repel the spirits as he had before, just long enough for his fellows to plant the explosives and destroy the console. Jelik was overwrought by the Dark Side and would have killed Gideon if not for the intervention of Jex, who shot the Nosaurian at the last possible moment. Pr'seyd sacrificed himself to destroy the console, leaving the remaining five to escape the explosion itself. In his weariness, he was supported back to the upper levels, where he neglected to take back up his administrative duties, leaving those to the hopefully-capable Emma Zacharias, former Councilor - the only one, Gideon was sure to note, that ever supported his hopes for leaving the station. They faced a lot of choices, together with the colonists and the smugglers of the Purgatory's Escape, but Gideon was confident they would find a way. After Solace Station Gideon was made Captain of the Escape as it began its travels around the Galaxy; he made smuggler Jex Sirri his first officer, let Kiuwo continue as a sensors and communications officer, and promoted Tieradeff Jaggeron to security chief since Eric Noble declined the position. It was not long before Gideon received a message from an old friend of his, the Ryn Freyel about a possible new location for the Solace Colony. He took the Escape and met with Freyel and the Muir before launching an attack on the crime lord Breggar Lark's base on the planet Kuras IV. While he captained the vessel in the air, Jaggeron led a group of soldiers to the surface to help former pirate Arelim Seron and renowned bounty hunter Jag'Tai Vroenik in their fight against Lark's mercenaries. After the battle was finished and Lark was killed, Gideon met with Freyel, Seron, Vroenik, and other leaders of the various groups involved in the planet to decide what would be done. Freyel proposed a new government for the colony, but Gideon modified it to the idea of a tetrarchy - with Gideon as the administrative tetrarch, Freyel as the informational tetrarch, Seron as the naval tetrarch, and Sirri as the military tetrarch. They accepted, and the Kuras Tetrarchy was born. As time went on, Gideon found himself swamped with work. He tried to find time to relax, spending some of it with Emma Zacharias and trying to work out a genuine life that he could be proud of. By the time Mashaka Vargo's attacks began on the planet, he was doubting all of his decisions. Category:Characters Category:Coruscanti Category: Kuras Tetrarchy Characters Category:Archangel